Traffic Uniformity Law
Traffic Uniformity Bill Preamble: A. It is the purpose of this law to bring uniformity and order to the streets of the Republic by setting the same standards across the Republic motorways. PB001 (Parliament Bill 001), from this point on "PB001" will be referred to as "The Traffic Uniformity Law", will be setting regulations regarding standard driving rules, the operation of traffic lights, and motor vehicle maintenance 1. Article 1: Senate Transit Committee 2. Article 2: Standard Driving Rules 3. Article 3: Vehicle Safety Requirements =Article I. The Senate Transit Committee, from this point forward the "Senate Transit Committee" will be referred to as "STC", will be commissioned as a result of this legislation. It is the duty of the STC to maintain the nation's transportation systems and infrastructure.= Section 1.01 The committee is to be led by the Secretary of Transportation; from this point forward the "Secretary of Transportation" will be referred to as "SoT". The SoT will be a member of the President's cabinet and thus is appointed directly by the President. Section 1.02 The STC will be allowed to make revisions to Article II: Standard Driving Rules and Article III: Vehicle Safety Requirements by voting on amendments through a simple majority in Senate. Section 1.03 The STC will set all regulations on transit infrastructure that travels in between states. =Article II. Standard driving rules are to be adjusted by the Senate Transit Committee. The STC will be allowed to make revisions to Article II by voting amendments by simple majority in the Senate.= Section 2.01 All motorists must drive on the right hand side of motor ways. Section 2.02 It is up to the individual state to determine the needs of a roadway, including but not limited to the addition of traffic control devices. "STOP" signs and other types of signs, traffic lights, road markings, and any other device that is used to regulate, warn, or guide traffic are "traffic control devices". The language written on the Traffic Control Devices will be determined by the state, but must be an equivalent in meaning. (a) General Guidance for STOP signs: The STC states that a stop sign should be used if engineering judgment determines that one or more of the following conditions exist: (i) Intersection of a less important road with a main road where application of the right-of-way rule would not be expected to provide reasonable compliance with the law (ii) Street entering a through highway or street (iii) Unsignalized intersection in a signalized area (iv) High speeds, restricted views, or crash records indicate a need for control by a STOP sign (b) General Guidance for Traffic Light Control: The STC states that a traffic light control should meet the following functional requirements for the system: (i) The system shall control all the pedestrian and traffic lights at a given intersection. The intersection could be as simple as a one-way street interrupted by a crosswalk. The intersection could be as complex as two two-way streets with left turns. (ii) A given traffic light will normally be green for by a crosswalk. The intersection could be as complex as two two-way streets with left turns. (iii) A given traffic light will normally be red plus yellow for 5 seconds, green for 60 seconds, if enacted by state or local legislators but not mandatory flashing green for 5 seconds, yellow for 5 seconds, and red for 70 seconds, unless otherwise directed by state or local ordinance. (iv) The national standard for defining the following lights on traffic light control systems and the sequence, unless otherwise directed by state ordinance, appear as follows: 1) Red plus yellow: Take notice, the light is about to turn green. 2) Green: Drivers are permitted to cross the intersection 3) Flashing Green (Optional): if no arrow turn signal is used, a flashing green light can be used to indicate that it is safe to turn, and the opposition traffic is stopped. 4) Green Arrow (Optional): Turning and traveling in the depicted direction is permitted. 5) Yellow: Take notice, and come to a stop, if safely possible: 6) Red/Red Arrow: Drivers must come to a complete stop. (v) Additional traffic light control function: 1) Flashing yellow: Cross traffic stops, but driver has right of way and may proceed without stopping 2) Flashing red: Treat a flashing red like a "STOP" sign (vi) Pedestrian crossing request buttons MUST be present if a traffic light control system is being utilized. After a button is pressed the pedestrian should wait no longer than 130 seconds for permission to cross, unless otherwise directed by state or local ordinance. Crossing requests must only be serviced when the traffic light is red. (vii) Any conflicts between pedestrian requests and traffic volume should always be decided in favor of the pedestrian. (viii) At low volume time periods the intersection will automatically suspend normal service and it's lights will flash red or yellow, unless otherwise directed by state or local ordinance. =Article III. Vehicle Safety Requirements are to adjusted by the STC. The STC will be allowed to make revisions to Article III by voting on amendments by simple majority in the Senate.= Section 3.01 Personal Vehicle Requirements will be mostly determined and enforced by the states. All vehicles must be inspected at least every three years, or whenever the vehicle become registered under a different name. The states requirements for motor vehicles must at least contain these provisions: (a) All personal vehicles must have Seat Belts: (i) Model years 2017 and newer, one seatbelt is required for each passenger (ii) Model years 2002-2017, must have two front seat belts (driver position included) (iii) Model years 2001 and older, must have at least one seatbelt for the driver. (b) Breaks must be checked and tested for safe operation. © Tires must be checked to be in good condition. (d) All lighting on the vehicle must be operating properly (e) Any fuel leak that causes dripping or pooling is not acceptable. Section 3.02 Commercial Motor vehicles are required, by law, to be in safe operating condition whenever they are driven on a public street or roadway in the Republic. Each commercial vehicle registered in The Republic must be inspected at least every 12 months. The inspection must be done before the expiration date of the current inspection sticker, and whenever the vehicle becomes registered in a different name. (a) All commercial vehicles must have Seat Belts: (i) Model years 2017 and newer, one seatbelt is required for each passenger (ii) Model years 2002-2017, must have two front seat belts (driver position included) (iii) Model years 2001 and older, must have at least one seatbelt for the driver. (b) Breaks must be checked and tested for safe operation. © Tires must be checked to be in good condition. (d) All lighting on the vehicle must be operating properly (e) Windshield, Other Glass, and Wipers (i) Check for presence and condition, No crack of 11 inches long or longer is allowed if any part of the crack is within the area cleared by the windshield wiper. (ii) Wipers - check for presence and operation, Blades - check condition. (f) Check mirror locations for proper mounting, cracks, breaks, and/or discoloration. (g) Any fuel leak that causes dripping or pooling is not acceptable. (h) Emissions Inspection (i) Emissions of ultra-low sulfur diesel must not exceed 15 parts-per-million. (ii) Emissions of Carbon Dioxide must not exceed 115 grams per kilometer. (iii) Emissions of Nitrous Oxides must not exceed .08 grams per kilometer. (iv) Emissions of Hydrocarbons must not exceed .10 grams per kilometer. (v) Emissions of Carbon Monoxide must not exceed 1 gram per kilometer. Emissions of trace materials must not exceed .005 grams per kilomete Category:Legislation